


Banner's Friend

by Assbuttinatrenchcoat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Hulk Feels, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, infinity war fix it, thorbruce, thruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbuttinatrenchcoat/pseuds/Assbuttinatrenchcoat
Summary: Thor has lost absolutely everyone.Bruce on the other hand can't bear to lose the one person he loves more than anything in the world.





	Banner's Friend

It's the heat of the battle, countless lives have been lost but Bruce Banner couldn’t care less.

“I must admit, Doctor” The Titan says, his eyes set on Thor’s unconscious body “It’s almost sweet, how you’re willing to die for him”

Is it sweet? That wasn’t the word Bruce would use, he didn’t even know what word he’d use but he only knew one thing. He couldn’t let Thanos touch Thor. The very idea of Thanos even getting his fingers on the Asgardians body was almost enough to convince Hulk to come out.

Almost.

The titan stepped closer and Bruce finally got a good look at the infinity gauntlet. It was battered but the space stone, the one item that had caused them so much pain and suffering was glowing a bright blue color and before Bruce could realize what was happening. It was too late.

Thor’s body floated in a field of blue above Bruce’s head “You truly are foolish, monster. You think I’m afraid of any of you? This gods’ entire race has perished under my hand” He grinned wickedly “It would be pitiful of me to not finish the job”

“BANNERS FRIEND” Hulk screamed, lurching forward and attacking Thanos. The creatures face was twisted in hurt and determination “YOU DONT HURT BANNERS FRIEND” He roared, throwing himself at Thanos.

Hulk was terrified of Thanos but he could feel Bruces’ heart beating inside of him. Bruce was terrified of losing the puny god and he hasn’t exactly been a good friend to Banner but he still could.

He ripped the guantlet from Thanos, crushing it under his weight “LEAVE FRIEND ALONE”

Thanos only laughed “I have made my dues. My goal here is accomplished. Was yours beast?” He asked, pushing Hulk off him.

With the gauntlet destroyed, Thor’s body fell with a loud thud on a pile of Wakandan rubble.

Bruce turned back to himself. His head spinning from the sudden appearance of the Hulk, then he remembered.

“Thor!” He yelled, running over to his side. He looked awful. A large cut ran through his cheek and countless cuts and bruises covered his arms.

“Oh god oh god” He muttered, checking his neck for a pulse. Nothing.

“N-no you can’t- you can’t just leave me- I have to- I have to-”

He wasn’t thinking. How could he? He leaned down and pinching Thor’s nose, he pressed a kiss to the gods dirty lips.

He inhaled. Nothing.

He exhaled. Nothing

Thor please… don’t leave me

He tried again. Nothing.

Tears were falling again, he couldn’t lose Thor, not after everything, after everyone.

He tried once more.

Thump thump

Thor chuckled dryly “That was quite a performance, Hulk”

Bruce stared at him “Y-you’re alive..”

Thor winced “Barely but thanks to you. Thank you, Bruce”

“Sorry about the kiss”

“I wouldn’t mind doing it again”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments highly appreciated!


End file.
